


Tango And Xisuma bonding asmr

by miel_gum



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bees, Demon!Tango Tek, Doom!Xisuma, Drabble, Early season 7, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miel_gum/pseuds/miel_gum
Summary: Tango has been feeling off towards Xisuma. Xisuma tries to talk about it.(not a podfic, the title is a joke bskhsbhks)
Relationships: Xisumavoid & Tango Tek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Tango And Xisuma bonding asmr

**Author's Note:**

> hiii english isnt my first language and this wasnt beta read :'''))

Tango has always felt uneasy when he's alone with Xisuma. A constant dread settled in his stomach, making him tense and guarded. But he doesn't know why he feels that way, nor why his demonic instincts are telling him not to be too comfortable with the admin.

Even though he feels this way, he still hangs out with the admin, doing collabs and chatting every so often.

So that brings him here, in front of Xisuma's work in progress base, drinking tea.

Tango tried to ignore his growing tension around the admin, but he couldn't stop himself from slightly sweating from nervousness. Luckily, Xisuma doesn't notice, only happily talking about his bees.

"The honey that i mixed in your tea actually came from my bees! They're all hardworking fellows, I tell you" Xisuma softly chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah.. That's great.. " Tango mumbled.

Xisuma tilted his head, "Tango, is everything all right? Are you not feeling well?" his voice laced with concern.

Tango breath deeply, "I don't know, X. I've been feeling real tense lately" a white lie.

"Oh, is that so..." Xisuma's expression was sad. "You know.. You don't have to lie to me Tango, I know you're very uncomfortable around me"

Tango tensed further, "Oh no no no! It's-"

Xisuma cut him off, "Stop. You don't have to defend yourself, I understand." He sighed, "I don't know what I did to cause this, but I want to fix this between us. I don't want to keep making you feel uneasy around me"

Tango went silent. How can he tell Xisuma that it wasn't him, it's himself?

The admin continued to talk messily.

"If our weekly afternoon tea isn't helping I can stop arranging schedules for it!" Xisuma started messily putting away their teacups before he got stopped by Tango.

"Dude it's okay! I like our afternoon teas! It's not because of you, it's me!"

Xisuma stared at him blankly, "...what?"

"Okay, okay it's just.. A bit weird" he scoots father in his seat. "You know how I'm a demon and stuff?"

The admin put back their cups and poured tea for Tango. "Yes?"

" _ Well… _ my instincts have always made me feel really guarded around you, but I never really knew why" Tango traced the rim of his cup, "I hate it. It's been years X, and I still haven't figured it out"

Silence, then a chuckle.

"What," Tango narrowed his eyes.

"Oh sorry," Xisuma smiled. "I think I know why"

"...do tell"

The admin nodded his head, "Before I came to hermitcraft, I used to live in a universe where things didn't go well for its dwellers," Tango raised an eyebrow. "it was invaded by demons"

Tango grimaced.

"I was a marine, it was my job to help fight the demons" The admin now wore an unreadable expression. "...Long story short, I had gone on a killing rampage in hell, swearing to rip and tear until it is done, to avenge someone I deeply cared about"

Tango's mouth parted in shock. He was in front of the...

"Doom Slayer?" his voice quivered. 

Xisuma stayed silent and sipped from his tea, frowning that it had gotten cold. "It's been seven years, I'm definitely calmer and less likely to go on a killing rampage"

"So you won't kill me?"

"No."

"But I'm a demon??"

Xisuma leaned back on his chair, "You don't mindlessly kill the innocent right?"

No. Tango doesn't. Haven't done it before either. 

Tango awkwardly chuckled, "I guess I was worried for nothing.. But I still can't stop my instincts. I'm still terribly scared of you, albeit a lot less than before"

Xisuma gave him an understanding smile and nodded.

"There's still some biscuits left, you can take them with you"

"Thanks X" he smiled back.


End file.
